Quest of the Immortal
by Gate to Nightmares
Summary: Deep down he knew. He knew this was mistake but he didn't care. He loved the person in front of him with all of his immortal life. Which would be forever and as he gazed at the other, he knew...that he'd never see him again and it pained him... Dying in his arms, the face he loved was shrouded in shadows and he clutched his child to his chest as he screamed. [I own nothing]
1. Memories

((So sorry if this is a bit confusing, FF was being a jerk and wouldn't put in lines to separate one memory from another, hope you enjoy! And this story is also on my quotev account -Victoria [DarkVincentFantasy]))

"Papa!" He smiled. It was so easy to smile around the child as the child hugged him around the waist. It felt nice, being called that. He knew that he would pass away. He was weak when it came to the heart...getting close and falling in love or forging a strong friendship. It hurt you know? Knowing that the friendships and lovers would pass on while you lived forever and stayed young. But he would cherish everything he spent with them like a lifeline. In many ways, the memories, the gifts, the kisses from his lovers, they were all his lifeline. "Papa, come play with me!" The child was looking up at him with a large smile on their young face. He couldn't remember... he couldn't remember what the child looked like... and it hurt. "Okay okay kiddo!" He laughed, ruffling the child's hair. He couldn't even remember the hair color. But he remembered the eyes. Those piercing eyes of the young one. Their eyes, though mismatched, were filled with joy and he felt like the child in front of him was looking into his soul.

The eyes... the left was pure, wine red. The other was a pure clear river blue and he loved the colors. He also knew that the child was an orphan from the slums of the city they were in. He had found this poor child at the age of two with no parents and he decided to bring him in. He loved this child as if the youngster was his own. It hurt knowing that the child looked up to him. Thought of him as a father, someone to be trusted. He was weakly dragged into the nearby forest to play his child's favorite game; Hide and Seek. He was always the Seeker in the game but he didn't mind. His child always found new hiding spots to hide in and he had fun. He felt young again. A child playing with his friends without a care in the world. "Papa, I wanna know what you do for a living!" The child, his child, was staring at him with a worried pout on that innocent face. "You always leave and when you come back, you or one of my uncles are hurt really really bad and I can't help but worry about you." The tears were running down that face as I crouched down to eye level, those eyes never leaving me as I pulled my child into a hug. "I leave to make sure you stay safe. To make sure the world stays safe and so that you can have a happy life. I'm sorry I'm always leaving, but when you're older, you'll understand." And with that, I stood up, still holding the child as I walked toward the pond I knew was there.

My child had fallen asleep sometime during the walk there and I was alone with my haunting thoughts, My child will understand once **** was older, I tried to reason with myself. But it was futile as I laid my child down on my laid-out jacket, watching the serene face of the child in front of me. That's all **** was. A child that needed protecting. My child was my everything and it pained me to know I had left **** countless times and I hated myself for it. But it's not like I could change it. As I turned toward the small pond, I felt tears sting my eyes and roll down my cheeks. It was all to painful. No matter how hard I tried to distance myself, I always crawl toward the attention and make the friends I know will die either through battle, disease or age. My child would end up like them all. My friends, my comrades, my allies, my wife, children, grandchildren and the likes. I hated all of this. I sometimes wished I could die and join them all in the afterlife...

"Papa, this is the third time this week that you came back with Uncle Rufus, injured." My child was pouting at me as I sat on the couch, silently nursing my injured thigh. Those damn demons had gotten me pretty good. I may be Immortal, but I don't have fast-healing abilities so I have to rely on medical help. "Don't worry Kiddo, it's not as bad as it looks. It'll heal," They always do, I added in my mind as an afterthought while my child, now a teen, worked on my injury. Just last year I had explained everything after a particularly serious injury I had while I was recovering. My child had demanded to know what happened and my friends Ronan and Rufus had left me alone with my child.

I remember I had a deep gash in my side, a few shallow cuts on my left cheek and an arrow through the same thigh I am treating now. Plus a broken wrist at the time and I remember that my child was in tears as **** started screaming at me after I had woken up. I had felt so guilty putting my child through that that I didn't realize I was silently crying with my face turned away. After I was feeling better, I had explained things to him, and just like I had said all those years ago, he understood. But I left out the fact I was an Immortal and wouldn't have died from my wounds, just pass out from the blood loss. But not die. If my wound is left untreated for a certain amount of time, I had discovered before I met my child, would start healing on its' own. But Ronan and Rufus didn't like all the blood my wounds would leave so we treated my wounds like any other. However, back to the situation at hand, my child was saying that he wanted to join the Grand Chase that I was apart of. I had refused, of course, but he had demanded that I allow him to join and be trained by my friends and great granddaughter. My child didn't know that Elesis was my great granddaughter, my child thought that she was my daughter, a big sister. A big, mean sister at that.

I parried the blow coming at me with my blade and shoved my child out of the way with my free hand toward Rufus whom I knew would keep my child safe, or at lease, covered for ***. I growled at the demon in front of me with a harsh glare. The demon, I remember, had sickly gray skin that stretched across its' bones, a wide, toothy grin with bloody claw-like hands that made my skin crawl. The demon had blood red, hungry eyes as it looked at me, making me shiver. A snake-like tongue lolled out of the creatures' mouth, acid-like substance dripping to the ground. The creature itself was tall and lanky, but had incredible speed. The head shape was long and narrow with only slits for a nose. I could see the ribs, hipbones, and I didn't want to think about it.

The creature pushed me back with harsh blows and quick movements until I tripped over something and fell to the ground with the creature looming over me. Tentacles sprouted from its' back and shot toward me. I tried, I honestly tried, to cut or at the very lease block the on-coming attacks but they wrapped around my middle, thighs, and forearms. I struggled to get myself free, but the tentacles had tossed away my weapon and I growled and glared while feeling me Rage build inside my chest. I had never showed my child my Rage mode and I didn't want to start today. But it was building at a rapid pace and it honestly hurt as the air was cut off as another wrapped around my neck tightly. I couldn't hear anything past the ringing in my ears and the bruising hold on me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to kill this thing in front of me, but I couldn't.

I screamed. I screamed with all my might as I fell to my knees. The body in front of me cold and practically lifeless as I screamed into the night sky. The Grand Chase behind me, but I didn't care in the lease. I only cared for the body in front of me. It hurt so damn much as I picked up the body, ignoring the blood getting on me as I screamed my heart out. Hot tears spilling from my eyes like a river, my body was shaking as I choked back sobs. I was wounded badly, but I ignored it in favor of the body in my arms. The body was shaking slightly from the cold as I gazed at the face I knew so well. I hated myself as I watched those mismatched eyes become lifeless. Those eyes looked so haunted as my child died. The shadows of the night shrouded that face in darkness as I clutched the dead body to my chest as I continued to scream and curse the demons whom had killed my child.

They would all pay, I thought. Every. Single. One. As I cried and screamed, I felt my heart break and leave deep, everlasting scars as I felt my throat go raw from the screaming. I was in my Rage mode as I lifted my face toward the sky and swore to every god out there that I would kill them all and I don't remember much after that. It was so very painful that I knew Rufus had stepped in and that was it...

((I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review to tell me how badly it sucked! Flames welcomed!))


	2. Pain and Chase

I had fallen asleep next to the pond I always went to to clear my mind from the disturbing thoughts I always had. My child... I wish that I could have saved you, but I was to slow! My jacket was off the side as I got up, stretching my limbs from my awful nap I had. No matter where I go, or what I do, I always have the same sequence of dreams. My happiest memories to my worst one to date and I knew I would never forget my darling child. That child was my everything and I had failed. I was constantly in pain of being reminded of my failure to save my child. My nightmares, my memories, only got worse whenever I so much as didn't even THINK about what had happened for a brief moment, like three minutes to a half hour. It was like someone wants me to never forget and to always think about it. Thinking about the events before my child had died in my arms -quite literately- made me think of the child's death more and more. I didn't want to deluge myself into that painful memory I had of my last moments with my child.

That child was my adopted child and I had failed in protecting ***. It never ended. the pain of losing *** was like a constant stab to my heart and I could tell that the people in the Grand Chase were worried about me. It has only ever been three months since the incident and I fought like I had no purpose. Maybe I don't? I don't know because it's too painful. They all asked me -besides Ronan and Rufus whom I could count on for keeping a secret such as this- where I constantly went when the pain became to much to bear for me. It was like a never ending pain that I had grown accustomed to. I had started distancing myself from them. From my great granddaughter, to Lass, to Rufus, to Ronan and so forth. I hated myself that I was pushing them away. But to me, it was necessary. I didn't want them to get hurt because I was being stupid, or I was to close and something happened -in both emotional and physical-, or, just like my child, I grew so attached that if they got hurt, I... I don't even know anymore. It has been so long since I have had contact. Any sort of human contact outside of battle. it makes me sad really, but I had to get used to it.

It was nearing night time because I had been there since 6:00am this morning and I was still wallowing in pity and misery. It wasn't long after I had picked up my discarded jacket and placed it around my shoulders again that I heard a twig snap. Snapping my head up toward the sound with a scowl, I slowed down my breathing and stopped moving completely. Whatever was coming, its breathing was irregular and I could faintly hear snarls and gurgling noise coupled by the fact that it's nearing night, and whatever it was, it sounded huge. The birds were quiet, the bugs were quiet and the sound of my heart beating wildly in my chest made me think for just a moment that the creature might be able to hear it. I was afraid. I was rooted to my spot as I slowly, very slowly, reached for my blade. The noises were getting clearer, meaning it was getting uncomfortably and worryingly close to where I was at. My mind had went blank when the creature stepping into the clearing with me. My hands were shaking, sweat collected on my brow, and I was frozen in place by fear.

Did I forget to mention that I was utterly alone in these woods?

The creature was terrifying. I don't know how to put it into words, the utter terror I was feeling while facing this thing. The creature was chalk white, crawling around on all fours, the skin pulled back against the bone so I could tell that this thing wasn't human, elf, nor demon. it had very human-like feet in the back, but what was in front were ten claw-like fingers that dug into the earth and it's eyes... hollow and black with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. I don't know how many rows there were, and I didn't want to find out. It slowly stood up onto its' haunches and looked at me dead on. the thing was drooling and an unnaturally wide grin was on its' face. It had no nose. For ears...it was a cross between something of an elf and some other creature I do not know of. It had a long, scaly tail like that of a snake or a monkey by the way it was moving around. I could see matted black fur sticking out between the blood red scales and I don't know what made me do it, but I ran. I ran as fast as I could, not even bothering with pulling my weapon out. I had noticed that on that thing's back were a pair of large, bat-like wings and I was terrified of what would happen if I were to get caught. I could hear my heart pound heavy in my chest and I didn't even notice that I was lost.

For all I wanted was for me to get away unscathed and pretend this never happened. It was futile thought, a wish, but I was terrified because I could hear that... that THING pounding against the ground and it made me run faster. Twigs were snapping under our weight and I didn't know what to do for the first time in my life. Over 600 years of living and I don't know what to do. I wanted to scream, I wanted to kick this thing in the face, I just wanted peace and quiet. And I certainly didn't to become food for this thing and that was the one thought that kept me running. Plus adrenaline pumping through my veins. I had abandoned my sword some time ago and that left me with nothing to defend myself with. I was sweating a lot now and I could feel my energy depleting rapidly from how long I was running. I let out a shout of pain and surprise layered with fear as I was roughly knocked down and pinned.


	3. Terror

I don't remember what had happened after I was caught. It was all so blurry to me but I do remember fighting back at some point or at least... trying to. Those long, claw like fingers had snared me in their grasp and it won't be the first time I have stated that I was utterly terrified of what was to come. Since I can't die and all anyway since I'm an Immortal. It was around midnight when I came to a while later, woken up by all the jostling of the creature running or flying I couldn't tell because my vision was blurry. Ronan and Rufus were probably worried sick by now, I thought. They always are when I don't come back on time. I appreciate that, I really do, but I always tell them to mind their own business and tell them to go away and stop mothering me. At first it was friendly and playful, but then it became forceful and demanding that they stop. I can't even remember why I was so embarrassed in the first place of being mothered over because now that I think about it, I kind of liked it. They were just looking out for me... especially after the whole deal with losing my child. I always managed to forget about the pain when I am hanging out with Ronan and Rufus but when I am alone, I think about it more than what's healthy. But...

I regret not telling them that I loved them...

And now I might never get to see them again because I told them to stop worrying about me.

I feel so very stupid.

I could feel the blood on my face from where I had injured myself being tackled to the ground. The red liquid blinded me on my left side so I could only guess how bad the head injury was. The same rasping, gurgling noises I heard before I ran were right in my ear and I could smell the foul stench lacing its' breath. It smelled of rotting flesh and it almost made me gag. The only reason why I didn't was because I was too tired to care. My head was killing me, my muscles ached from the running I did, and I couldn't even feel my left leg so I thought something happened to it. I couldn't check, and my breathing, I realized, was ragged and shallow. My skin felt like it was on fire and my ears were ringing. I was becoming fast friends with darkness as I slipped away again into unconsciousness.

Next time I awoke, I was in a dark, dank room with bars all around me. My only thought was that I found this whole thing ironic. I was in constant darkness from what I could remember and I would have laughed if my lungs weren't burning and my throat wasn't feeling like it had collapsed on me. The foul smell was still there. Of rotting flesh, old and new blood. It was sickening but I could only squeeze my eyes shut and take deep, slow breaths through my nose while I sit up. But it was rather hard to do because my legs were bound together in what I could only hope was wet rope and shackles keeping my hands firmly planted on the cadge floor. That, or it was a cell. I didn't really care because the only source of light was rather dim and only lit the cadge I was in and a foot in all directions around it.

I didn't know how long I was unconscious, but through the light, I could barely make out the creatures prowling just out of the lights' reach, snarling and scratching at the cold stone floor. The smell was tolerable to a certain degree and I didn't like the way their bodies would inch just a fraction closer to the faded, dim blue light and I felt myself shiver. It wouldn't be the first time, I thought. Nor would it be the last time either in my long, Immortal life. But all noise suddenly ceased as they stopped moving, staring at me with those hollow, black pits that I could only assume were empty sockets where the eyes once were. There were three circling the cadge I was in. I was like a bloodied, wounded animal cornered and near death as they very slowly entered the light. I wanted to cry out when I saw them clearly and not in shadows. Blood. So. Much. Blood. So much that I wanted to hurl, that I wanted to pass out. I didn't know what to do as I tried to pull my legs away from the edge of the metal bars. The empty eye sockets were leaking black blood everywhere. What little hair they did have on their head was think and only a few strands, but it was enough to let me know that they used to be human. Before whatever got me, got them.

It was hard to breathe as they suddenly dashed toward me at a rapid speed before slamming into the cadge. It rocked for just a moment, but their hand-like claws were reaching inside the cadge, trying to get to me. They had patches of metal literately sewn into their flesh at the thighs and it scared me more than anything that I might end up like these things that were once elf and-or human. With how long their teeth were, they cut into the gums and looked infected and swollen, but the creatures obviously paid no mind to what should have been very painful for anything. Ooze was also leaking out of their backside and it made me twitch slightly with how disgusting it looked. I didn't like the fact that I was trapped and with how much power these things possessed, they might even break in and tear me to shreds and I whimpered, eyes wide. They were snarling and their claws left marks in the floor. As what little light there was, was fading, I could see them bending the bars apart and barely managing to crawl through before everything around me went pitch black...


	4. Voice and Chase

Tears stung my eyes as the noise of the things got louder as they drew nearer to me. I may not have been able to see them, but I knew. The tears were hot on my cold flesh as I backed away from the noise, the gurgling growls of the mutated creatures. I could hear the metal bars bend and snap at random and I so desperately wanted to cry, to scream, to DIE but I was immortal and there was nothing I could do to stop what I knew was going to be a bloodbath. I didn't have my sword with me, my hands were shackled and I couldn't very well kick them because of being tied with what I assumed were... dear god, intestines. My pants were ripped at the bottom, letting me feel the squishy, wet and slimy stuff they used to bind me. I don't want to suffer like this! I never asked for any of this! I NEVER asked for a child to call my own! And I sure as hell didn't ask to be put into this situation! " L..." A raspy, croak of someone's voice rang out, though it had the underlying of childish giddiness to it that almost made me gasp. Almost. Who was that? Why did they want to help me? What was it? Who was it? But I could feel the shackles loosen and fall off and then something cut whatever kept my feet tied off and suddenly, everything was shrouded in red.

I yelped at the sudden light surrounding me and allowing me to see the entirety of the room. It was a dungeon. Simple as that. Bodies lined the walls, old and new beyond recognition and body parts of both demons and elves. Severed heads were hung from the ceiling.

(TBCS)


End file.
